A New Kind of Relationship
by chunkymunky85
Summary: This is what i think should have happend during keg max! between jess and rory
1. The Beginning

Ok everyone this is only my second story on ff please review and tell me what you think should I continue? Keep in mind I don't have a beta if you like the story so far and would like to add suggestions or give any tips write a review or send me a message  tell me what you would like to see happen next etc., etc.

This is my rewrite of what should have happened instead of what happened in keg max!

Rory and Jess are upstairs in Kyle's parents' bedroom. She went upstairs looking for him and there he was. Moping in the dark. Soon after she came up, as always when they were together, they started to kiss. This kiss was different though. Rory could feel it. There was a sense of urgency and sadness as Jess slipped his tongue into her mouth. Rory pulled back feeling that something wasn't right.

"Jess what's wrong? You have been looking forward to this party. Why are you up here all alone?"

"It's nothing I was just feeling crowded down there."

"Oh." Rory replies still knowing that something isn't right. She is determined to get to the nub of the matter. Though she has to do it in a way Jess is comfortable with. It has taken her a long time to get Jess to open up to her and he still has a lot of walls up.

"Jess, lets go. We can take a walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, its no problem. You're right it is getting kind of stuffy down there."

Rory and Jess leave Kyle's bedroom hand in hand. Dean, who is standing on the stairs with Lindsay, sees them leaving the bedroom. He never really got over Rory and he still pokes his nose in where it doesn't belong.

When they pass him he grabs Rory's arm.

"Rory are you ok?" Dean asks with a concerned expression on his face.

Jess is standing there observing all of this. He never got why Rory just couldn't cut her ties with this guy. Jess considers him to be borderline stalkerish. Rory has told Jess time and time again that Dean had always been a good boyfriend and she has no reason to be rude. So Rory, always being polite, laughs off Dean's comment. "Of course Dean. Why wouldn't I be?"

She then turns around to leave. Dean grabs her arm again. Jess interjects, "Your getting a little handsy there don't you think bag boy."

Dean looks at him and then back to Rory with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Rory, What were you doing up there in that bedroom?" Dean asks sternly.

Lindsay also sees this is going a little to far says timidly "Dean maybe we should leave."

Rory doesn't like where this is going. "Dean let go of my arm." Rory says politely but at the same time sternly and without a flinch.

Dean isn't pleased with this answer. This time he screams. "RORY WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE WITH HIM?"

Lindsay grabs his arm, "Dean I think we should go. You've had a little to much to drink."

He shrugs Lindsay off his arm.

Jess has had enough. You can see it in his eyes. This is just not the right night. Not after all he has been through today. He was already hanging on by a thread. He had tried to keep his cool for Rory. Now he just can't take it. Bag boy needs to be put in his place.

Jess shoves Dean off of Rory. He then grabs her hand and they continue down the stairs. They are heading towards the door when Dean runs up and grabs Jess and punches him in the face.

We all know what happens from there. Jess and Dean are all over the place. Throwing each other down. Fists hitting skin, each boy has blood on them somewhere. With tears running down her face, Rory is screaming at them to stop. They are eventually thrown outside. Rory follows not knowing what to do. She has to many thoughts in her head to actually act. Jess and Dean are eventually pulled off of each other. It isn't a minute after when the cops show up. Jess goes walking away and Rory follows. Not before shooting a withering stare at Dean.

"Jess wait!" Rory screams while trying to catch up with him.

He stops and turns around; blood is dripping down his face. "Are you ok?" She asks sheepishly.

"Yah, I'm fine. Are you ok? He got a little rough with you back there."

"Yes, I'm fine."

Rory then engulfs him into a hug. He stands there for a minute, and then wraps his arms around her. Jess and Rory don't really hug much. Sure there is passion between them. They cant be together very long before they end up horizontal on the couch. A hug though, a hug is different. A hug represents care and concern. Rory eventually lets go. She looks Jess in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what. You didn't sick bag boy on me."

"I know but I know you've had a crappy day and I know you wanted to leave earlier and I didn't." Tears are now streaming down her face. "If we just would have left then this wouldn't have happened."

Jess once again wraps his arms around her. He always knew Rory cared about him but tonight things had changed between them. Rory had thought more about Jess and left when she saw him upstairs. Jess had waited for Rory when she was running up behind him. Normally he would have just kept going and not looked back. It's at this moment with Rory crying in his arms that he realizes something.

"I love you." Jess says.

Rory pulls back from the hug but remains in his arms. She looks him in the eyes and kisses him. Rory and Jess had kissed many times but this kiss was different. Jess could feel it. There were no walls, no glass. Just honesty. Jess pulls back.

"But because I love you there's something I have to tell you. I want to be honest." He pauses for a minute, gathers his thoughts, and starts talking again. "Rory, I can't take you to the prom."

She doesn't interrupt. Rory just continues to look him in the eyes and listen.

"I can't take you to the prom because I'm not graduating. I missed to many days. I found out today and I didn't know how to tell you."

Rory doesn't say anything. She just continues to look into his eyes. She then attacks his lips with hers. He is surprised by this gesture. Jess didn't know what to expect. This definitely wasn't it. It takes him a while to react. But when he does it's worth the wait. He licks her bottom lip asking for access to her mouth. She obliges. They stay that way for a couple minutes then she pulls away. "Wow", is all that can escape Jess' lips.

"Jess, I love you. Lets take a walk."

Please tell me what you think review review review have any suggestions what would you like to see happen should I continue?


	2. Bridges and Takeouts

Thank you for all of the reviews!!!!!! Please review this chapter also!!!! What would you like to see happen???

"I love you." Jess says.

Rory pulls back from the hug but remains in his arms. She looks him in the eyes and kisses him. Rory and Jess had kissed many times but this kiss was different. Jess could feel it. There were no walls, no glass. Just honesty. Jess pulls back.

"But because I love you there's something I have to tell you. I want to be honest." He pauses for a minute, gathers his thoughts, and starts talking again. "Rory, I can't take you to the prom."

She doesn't interrupt. Rory just continues to look him in the eyes and listen.

"I can't take you to the prom because I'm not graduating. I missed to many days. I found out today and I didn't know how to tell you."

Rory doesn't say anything. She just continues to look into his eyes. She then attacks his lips with hers. He is surprised by this gesture. Jess didn't know what to expect. This definitely wasn't it. It takes him a while to react. But when he does it's worth the wait. He licks her bottom lip asking for access to her mouth. She obliges. They stay that way for a couple minutes then she pulls away. "Wow", is all that can escape Jess' lips.

"Jess, I love you. Lets take a walk."

Rory and Jess are walking hand and hand through the town. They finally approach the bridge. They both walk down the bridge and take a seat. Their feet are dangling off the edge. For a while they both just sit there in silence. This silence isn't awkward. It's peaceful. They both needed time to think.

Rory finally speaks up. "Jess, thanks for being honest."

At that moment Jess takes her lips in his. They both put everything in this kiss. They can both feel it. Their relationship has changed tonight. Before the kiss gets to heated she pulls back.

Rory looks down at her watch. "Jess I have to go."

It is obvious they are both disappointed. It's pretty obvious in Jess' case. "Don't"

"I have to my mom's waiting. We can continue this later."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He replies sarcastically.

"That's all I can ask."

Rory then plants one more kiss on his lips. It is slow and sensual.

"You're killing me Gilmore."

She just smiles and walks away.

Rory arrives home at 1 am. Lorelai is sitting on the couch reading a book. She turns around and sees Rory. A smile fills her face.

"Oh lovely daughter of mine! How I've missed you so! How was the party?"

Rory walks over and sits on the couch next to her mother.

"It was ok."

"Just ok?" Lorelai asks concerned.

"Dean and Jess got into a fight."

"Over you?" Lorelai asks with a smile on her face.

"Sort of. Jess and I were in Kyle's parents' bedroom and Dean got mad. He grabbed my arm and started screaming. It was awful. Then the fight began."

"Hold on, rewind! What were you doing in Kyle's parents' bedroom?" Lorelai has a worried expression on her face. She always knew that the day would come when Rory would be ready for that step. She wanted to be involved but that didn't mean it still didn't scare her.

"Nothing. Jess just went up there to get away and I followed. I went up there, we talked and we decided to leave. After that it all went downhill from there."

"Are you ready for it?" Lorelai asks seriously.

"It?" Rory asks confused.

"You know IT." Lorelai says in a duh kind of tone.

"No! I'm so busy with school and the paper I don't even have time to think about it!" Rory is obviously nervous. Her and her mother have always been close but that doesn't make conversations like these any less awkward.

"Ok, when you are ready for that step can you just tell me?"

"Yah, I can tell you." Rory replies relieved that this conversation is over.

"Now I have been up waiting for you all night so if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

"I think I am too. We need our beauty sleep. How else are we expected to stay so sweet and chipper?"

"Goodnight my love." Lorelai says whimsically.

"Goodnight."

The next morning Lorelai and Rory are walking through the door of Luke's when they hear Luke screaming.

"Oh my god somebody's in a bad mood." Lorelai says with a look of horror on her face.

They can hear snippets of the argument but Rory is already pretty sure she knows what this is about.

"JESS, I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE SO IRRESPONSIBLE! YOU COME HOME WITH A BLACK EYE AND THEN I FIND OUT YOUR NOT GRADUATING FROM HIGHSCHOOL! WHAT DON'T YOU GET? OK THIS IS WHAT WERE GOING TO DO. YOU'RE GOING TO GO BACK TO HIGHSCHOOL AND REPEAT THE YEAR! YOU'RE GOING TO QUIT YOUR JOB AT WALMART AND YOUR GOING TO MAKE SOMETHING OF YOURSELF!"

"NO!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO SCHOOL! I'M NOT QUITING MY JOB! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO SCHOOL! IF I DON'T GRADUATE THAT'S FINE!"

"THEN YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Jess comes downstairs obviously angry. He stops and sees Rory staring at him with her big blue eyes. The entire diner is silent. Jess just stands there looking at her. Rory approaches him and grabs his hand. She starts walking out of the diner. "We need to talk."

She is pulling him through the town. This entire time she has not said a word. They arrive at the bridge. Rory releases his hand from her hold and turns around to face him. Tears are beginning to form in her eyes.

"Jess what's going on? I heard you and Luke."

"He's kicking me out."

"What are you going to do?"

Jess just stands there looking at her. He can't answer this question because he doesn't know himself. He knows he wants to stay with Rory but what can he do? He can't work at Wal-Mart for the rest of his life. He has nowhere to go. He has accomplished nothing. Jess is standing there looking at Rory. She is going to Yale. She graduated valedictorian of Chilton. She's going to be something.

"I don't know." He finally answers.

"You could get your G.E.D."

"No, Rory I cant go back. I hate school."

Rory crosses her arms and grabs his hand again. She is once again dragging him around the town. People are starting to stare. Rory drags Jess through the door. He starts to protest.

"Rory what are we doing here?" Jess asks nervously.

She doesn't answer she just continues to march through the building. Finally stopping at a door that Jess knows all to well. A door that reads, Principal's Office. Rory makes a small fist and bangs on the door. A rough voice shouts, "Come in." She opens the door, marches to his desk and looks him straight in the eye.

"Hi. I don't know if you remember me I'm Rory Gilmore I used to go to school here."

"Of course I remember you. You were one of the best students." The principal replies. He then looks curiously at Jess.

"How's Chilton treating you?"

"Very good but that's not why I'm here. This is Jess. He isn't graduating and I can't seem to figure out why?" She asks fiercely.

"Ah, so you're the girlfriend. Kinds of an odd match up. Jess isn't graduating because he missed to many days. I have already had this argument with him."

"He can make up the work. Jess is smart. He reads more than anyone I know. He remembers it all. He can graduate if you let him. I will tutor him. You can give work, tests, whatever. If he cant make it all up now he will at least make up enough so he can go to summer school and doesn't have to repeat the whole year."

"Miss Gilmore he's missed to many days. He will never be able to make it all up."

"Yes he will. At least let him try. He wants to do it. He can do it. If you let him."

The principal stands there and contemplates this for a moment. After a couple minutes of silence and looking through folders and papers he looks up.

"Fine, you can try. He may still have to take the year over. If he finishes it all with a passing grade he can graduate. If he finishes enough he can attend summer school. On top of all of the work he also must right a 10,000-word essay. It can be on anything you want just well written"

"It's a deal."

Jess is standing there dumbfounded.

"He can pick up the work tomorrow."

"Thank you!"

Rory and Jess head out of the office and Rory is once again dragging him through the town. Jess is to surprised to even speak. Rory is still on a roll. She walks into Luke's.

"Luke! Come here!" Rory screams. She is obviously very serious.

"Rory what can I do for you?" He then looks up and glares at Jess.

"Luke Jess is going to graduate. We just got back from the school. I am going to tutor him and help him make up his work. We will at least get enough done so he only has to go to summer school. He needs to continue living here for a while so he can get the work done."

"I don't get it how did you work with that principal?"

"Luke can he live here?"

"Ah, yes. I guess. As long as he is actually working towards something."

"Ok then. Everything's fixed." Rory smiles and walks out the diner. She is halfway down the street when someone grabs her elbow and turns her around. Before she knows it Jess' lips are on hers. She nips his bottom lip playfully. They pull apart leaning their foreheads on each other. "Thank you."

Rory just smiles, "Jess I know you can do it your so smart. You're just going to have to haul ass these next few weeks."

They both break into laughter. It is so out of character for her to use the word ass.

"Do you want to come over? My mom's at work. We can watch a movie or something."

"Sure."

Jess places his arm around her shoulder and they continue to her house.

They decide to watch Almost Famous. However it wasn't long before they were horizontal on the couch. Jess' hand is on Rory's stomach and hers around his neck. Jess starts moving his hand up her stomach and she shows no protest. Rory lets out a soft moan encouraging him to continue. It doesn't take very long and his hand is on her breast. He pulls back to look her in the eyes. She pulls his head back down and continues to assault his mouth. Jess starts to massage her breast. Once again Rory lets out a soft moan. She puts her hands up the back of his shirt. She can feel his muscles ripple and that turns her on all the more.

Just then they hear a car door slam. Rory pulls back. "My moms home! Act natural! Sit up like your watching the movie!" Jess does as she says and lets out a low chuckle.

Just then Lorelai enters. "Oh darling offspring! I'm home!" Lorelai yells in a fake southern accent.

"We're in here mom."

Lorelai goes in to the living room to see Jess and Rory sitting on the couch. Something isn't right they're sitting like 1 foot apart from each other. "Hi Jess. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. I should get going though. I need to see if Luke needs my help at the diner."

"Bye Jess." Rory says.

He then heads out the door. Lorelai plops down onto the couch.

"Sooooooo whatya doin?" Lorelai asks in a playful voice.

"We're watching Almost Famous." Rory says while motioning to the T.V.

"Ah, did something happen between you two? Because you were sitting like a mile away from each other when I came in."

Rory looks away nervously. "Mom you know how before I said I was to busy to think about it. Now I'm finding I'm not to busy to think about it."

"It?" Lorelai ask confused.

"You know IT."

"Ah IT."

"Yes, IT."

"So were doing this now."

"I guess."

"Ok we'll take care of it. You haven't yet have you?"

"No not yet, but maybe, with Jess."

"I want to be able to talk about this stuff with you. Can you tell me before?"

"Like right before?"

"No, just before."

"Ok"

"Now, I'm going to get in the shower. Do you want to go get take out?"

"Yah, Al's sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect. I'm starved."

Thanks to everybody that has read and please review


	3. Studying and Lip Gloss

Jess heads into the principal's office the next morning before his first class. He is there to pick up the work he needs to complete. He confidently knocks on the door. The principal gruffly yells for him to come in. Jess approaches the desk.

"I'm here to pick up the work." Jess simply states.

The principal ignores him and instead of just handing him the papers goes into a lecture.

"You know Mr. Mariano you're lucky I'm giving you a second chance. If it weren't for that little girlfriend of yours I probably wouldn't have. Rory was one of the best students we ever had at Stars Hollow High and if she thinks you can do it then I will at least give you a chance." He then holds out the papers Jess needs. Just as Jess reaches for them he pulls them back. "But head my warning Mr. Mariano if you screw this up, your not graduating. I expect you to come to school everyday for the next two weeks. You need to do well on all your tests and on your finals. That is on top of all of the work you must finish."

The principal then hands Jess the papers. "Goodbye Mr. Mariano."

Jess walks out of the office feeling nervous. He is nervous that he won't be able to complete all of the work. If he doesn't graduate he's not going back. No ands, ifs, or buts about it. Jess doesn't know what he will do if this plan doesn't work. However he is confident that he will find something.

When Rory got off the bus who was waiting for her other then Jess. Damn, he was looking really hot. Or was it just the coffee he was holding. When someone is holding coffee it always makes them seem more appealing. Rory stepped of the bus and approached him.

"Does that coffee happen to be for me?"

"Oh you wanted one? I wasn't sure so I just got one for myself." Jess says sarcastically.

Rory reaches for it but he holds it over his head. "Your going to have to work for it Gilmore."

Rory presses her lips against his catching him off guard. She quickly slips her tongue into his mouth. When he lets his guard down she snatches the coffee. "Thank you."

"Ohhh so you like to play dirty."

"If that's what I have to do for my coffee, then yes."

Jess lets out a low chuckle. He really didn't let anyone hear him laugh. Except for Rory. He had always been more open with her. It was hard, but he finally had to learn to let his walls down. They continued to walk down the street towards Luke's."

"So did you get the work from the principal."

"Yes, as a matter a fact I did."

"And what's the verdict."

"I have my work cut out for me."

"Do you want to start now? You could go get your stuff and we could meet at my house. It is quiet there. It's not full of people. There are less distractions so you can study to the fullest."

"Are you trying to get me alone Miss Gilmore?"

"No, I'm being serious. We have to at least get you to the summer school point. So no study breaks at all."

"Even if I use my wiles on you."

"Getting a little cocky there aren't we Mr. Mariano."

"And rightfully so." He says with a smirk.

"Ok, so I will meet you at my house in like twenty minutes."

"Sounds good teach."

Rory rushes inside. She goes into her room and grabs the closest pair of jeans. She then reaches into her dresser for a t-shirt. She then looks in the mirror. Very cute, she thinks. It's not like I'm trying to seduce him or anything. I just want to help him study and that's all that's going to happen. Okay maybe a little lip-gloss couldn't hurt. I'm only choosing the strawberry flavored one because I like the color. She then looks at herself in the mirror again. Perfect!

She then hears the knock at the door. Rory rushes to open it excited to see Jess. However, she is instead greeted with a surprise.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Rory asked excited but at the same time confused and worried. After all it is rare that the infamous Christopher makes an appearance.

"I just came by to see my kid. Is that a problem? Because I could leave if you wanted me to." He says in his normal nice voice. That voice always sounds so welcoming. Like it would never hurt you or lie. But Rory knows better. Still she cannot help but be excited. It is her dad after all.

"Don't be silly. Come in, come in, come in!" Rory says with a wave of her arm and a smile.

Christopher is barely inside before Rory's arms are around him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I actually wanted to talk about that. Ever since that thing with your mom it has been different."

Rory suddenly tenses up at the mention of his relationship with her mother. She goes into protective mode, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know it has been different." Rory says in a voice that isn't as cheerful as the one that she used when welcoming him into her home.

"I want to change that. I want to be a dad. I want to be in your life." Chris says with sincerity.

"I want you in my life dad. It's just that if you are saying this you have to mean it. You really hurt me last time. It needs to be different. You have to keep your word." Rory says weary but still happy.

"I understand that. I'm sorry I hurt you. This time I promise it will be different." It looks as if Chris as finally changed for the better. He is finally ready to be a parent to her. He's ready to love her like he should have done a long time ago. Maybe that thing with Sherry really did help him.

"Ok." Rory says while once again taking him into her arms.

"We can't do that today though because my boyfriends coming over to study."

"Ah, study." Chris says sarcastically.

"Yes, study. He needs to bring his grades up. He is going to be here soon. I would ask you to stay but there really wouldn't be anything for you to do."

"I understand. Why don't we make plans for sometime next week."

"That sounds good to me. What day is good for you?"

"Saturday sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"I will come over around 3 we can have lunch."

"It's definitely good now that foods involved."

"I figured."

"Well, look I don't mean to rush you but Jess will be here soon. You should probably get going."

"Don't I get to meet the lucky fellow first?"

"Well I guess." Rory says hesitantly. "But it has to be quick. We have a lot of work to do."

As if planned the doorbell rings. Rory smiles at her dad and goes to answer it.

"Hey. I know were supposed to be studying but I figured I could bribe the slave driver for a break with some coffee." Jess says holding two large to go cups from Luke's.

Rory just gives him a smile. Jess then looks behind her and sees her dad.

"Jess come on in. I want you to meet my dad."

Jess complies and walks through the door. Christopher puts out his hand. "Hi I'm Chris. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry this was unexpected I just decided to stop by."

"It's fine. It's nice to meet you." Jess says politely.

"Well I should be leaving. I've been told you have some studying to do."

Rory then reaches over and gives him another hug. "I love you. And don't forget Saturday."

"Don't worry. I won't. See you later."

Chris waves at Jess and walks out the door.

Rory then gives Jess a long soulful kiss. "Thank you."

"for what?"

"For being nice to my dad. It meant a lot to me."

"Well what do you think I was gonna do? Attack him in the foyer." Jess says with a smirk.

They then proceed into the living room for a long night of studying. Maybe some study breaks. After all she was wearing the strawberry flavored lip-gloss.


	4. Dads and Showgirls Shot Glasses

Hey everybody I know there wasn't much in the last chapter but I'm leading up to something I promise now the story will continue to progress more Please review

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory stepped off of the bus feeling exhausted. Even though school was coming to an end there was more work than ever. She really needed a cup of coffee. Of course she was a Gilmore and always needed a cup of coffee, but today especially.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

He heard the bell ring on the door of the diner and looked up to see her crystal blue eyes. Man, how he loved her eyes. They were so innocent, yet so worldly. They were so playful, yet so serious. They were so warm, yet distant. They were everything he loved.

Rory scampered up to the counter with a smile on her face.

"I am in desperate need of some coffee. It has been a terribly long day and Paris needs to be committed."

Jess grabbed a mug from under the counter and filled it with steaming hot coffee. Rory grabbed the cup and smiled. "You are my hero."

"Rory I…uh…need to talk to you."

She could sense something was wrong. He had that look in his eyes. It was guarded yet worried. Should she be worried too? It must be something serious. I mean, look at the look on his face."

"Um …ok."

"Upstairs."

Rory said nothing. She just silently followed him up the steps. He opened the door to the apartment and ushered her in.

"Jess is something wrong?"

"My dad showed up."

"When? Why?" Rory ask worried.

"Yesterday. After I left your house." Jess said with a worried but unsure expression on his face.

"Why did he come?"

"I don't know. He said he just wanted to see me."

"What happened? He just came and looked. Or did you talk?"

"He came. He said he was my dad. I offered him coffee. He accepted it. We listened to Suffragette City. Then he left."

"He left? Why?"

"I don't know it seems to be the only thing he's good at."

"Did you run after him?"

"No."

"Well what's going to happen?"

"I don't know."

"How do you feel about this?"

"What does it matter?" Jess says a little to harshly.

"I don't know. It's just it must be confusing." Rory said in a defensive tone.

"How would you know? You have a PERFECT life. You and your MOM are best friends. YOUR MOM! I barely SPEAK to my mom. Your DAD is a nice guy. He comes by just to say HI. You don't know ANYTHING about what I'm talking about!" Jess screamed.

"I'm leaving. Don't bother coming to my house to study." Rory said not even looking at him. She then swiftly grabbed her bag and slammed the door behind her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh darling offspring of mine! I come baring pizza!" Lorelai yelled in a playful voice while entering the house.

Nobody answered her. She walked into the living room to find Rory lying on the couch in her pajamas.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked worriedly while sitting down on the couch.

Rory's face was tear stained. She managed to sniffle out, "We broke up."

"Who you and Jess?"

"Yes." Rory said while not looking at her. She just looked ahead.

"He broke up with you?" Lorelai asks in a surprised voice.

"Yes."

"I'm going to kill that little punk." Lorelai said while grabbing her purse and standing up.

Rory quickly sits up. She grabs her mom's arm. "No, don't!"

"Rory what happened? Everything was going so well?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

"Are you sure? I brought pizza."

"I'm not hungry."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next morning Rory stepped off the bus. She would usually go to Luke's right about now for some coffee but Jess was there. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want anything to do with him. Weston's has the next best coffee in town. Today Rory was in the mood for Weston's"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory walked into her house on Saturday with a cup of Weston's coffee in hand. It had been one week since her fight with Jess and they still hadn't talked. She had been living off Weston's coffee and Al's Pancake World.

Rory walked into the kitchen and placed her coffee on the table. She looked at the clock it was 2:50. Ten minutes till her dad was here for lunch. Even with all of her problems with Jess she still had this to look forward to. She was happy that her dad was finally making an effort. She had missed him. I mean after all he was her father. She had every right to miss him. Maybe they could finally have a normal relationship. Just then Rory realizes the answering machine blinking. She walks over to press the button it could be mom.

"Hi Rory…um…I'm sorry I just can't make it rain check? I know it's short notice… I'm uh…sorry."

She couldn't believe this. He had called ten minutes before they were supposed to meet. He told her this time it would be different. DIFFERENT, DIFFERENT, as in not the same! He always does this!

Rory just sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory came stumbling into the diner around 10:00. Luke looked up from the counter.

"Hey Rory coffee?"

"No I don't need coffee I just need somebody. But no that person I need is never there. Ever!"

"Rory is everything alright?"

Just at that moment Jess walks down the stairs and into the diner.

"Jess!" Rory runs up to Jess, wraps her arms around him, and puts her lips on his. Her tongue plunges into his mouth. He quickly pulls back.

"Oh my god, what have you been drinking?" Jess asks with a shocked expression on his face.

Luke's head immediately shot up. "What Rory's been drinking?"

"I have not been drinking. What is wrong with you people?" Rory almost falls on her way to the counter.

"Jess take her upstairs. I'll call Lorelai."

Jess takes Rory by the elbow.

"Get your fucking hands off me! I'm staying right here!"

"Take her upstairs." Luke orders.

"No I'm not going anywhere! I'm sick of all this!" Rory's speech is slurred and she is speaking like she has marbles in her mouth.

Jess effortlessly scoops Rory up into his arms. She starts squirming. "I told you I'm not going anywhere. Now get your fucking hands off me."

While Jess heads upstairs Luke quickly gets on the phone to call Lorelai.

"Hey Lorelai. You need to come get Rory."

"Why what happened? Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked with concern in her voice. She was now going into mom mode.

"Yah, she's fine. She just has had a little to much to drink."

"I'll be right there."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess lays Rory down on his bed. Tears are now streaming down her face.

"He always does this! He says he's going to come and he doesn't! This time was different though. He promised me!"

"Rory what are you talking about? What happened?"

Rory ignored him and just kept talking.

"I don't know why I'm not good enough for him. I have NEVER been good enough for him. He has her. He loves her. He'll ALWAYS be there for her. Why wasn't he ever there for me?"

"Rory what's wrong?"

Rory once again ignores him and continues her drunken speech.

"Why have I never been good enough? I try. I get good grades. Am I not smart enough for him? Am I not pretty enough for him? What's wrong with me?"

Jess grabs her head and pulls her to his chest. He rubs her head with his hand. She rests her head against his chest and cries.

"Shhhh is will all be ok."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

When Lorelai comes into the diner Jess is sitting at a table and Luke is filling ketchup bottles.

Luke quickly greets her. "Lorelai what happened?"

"Half a bottle of god knows how old tequila happened."

"What?"

"I stopped by the house and apparently she cleaned out the liquor supply."

"How on earth did she do that?"

"Apparently with the Showgirls shot glasses that were scattered around the house."

"No I mean...How could such a small girl drink half a bottle of tequila?"

"She's a Gilmore. When we do things we do them to our fullest potential."

"I don't get this. This is so unRory like. Why would she do this?"

"I also checked the answering machine. Christopher called. He canceled plans."

At the sound of Christopher's name Jess' head shoots up. He thought it was all ok. They seemed to have a good relationship.

"So what's different about that? He cancels plans all the time."

"This time was different. He promised. He came by the house and promised her it would be different. He told her he wanted to be in her life. He told her it would be different. Rory's also been under a lot of stress lately. You know with school, Jess, and now this?"

"Jess? Jess? What does Jess have to do with this?"

"They broke up.' Lorelai says like it is so obvious.

Luke looks over at Jess who has been listening to this whole conversation.

"You never told me you and Rory broke up. You said you were taking a break."

"I thought that's what it was?"

Lorelai interjects the argument that is brewing between Luke and Jess.

"Can I go upstairs?"

"Yah, I will help you get her into the car. She's out cold."

While Lorelai and Luke walked up the stairs to the apartment Jess just sat there and thought. What he had said to Rory. He didn't mean it. He was confused and angry and upset. How come Rory never told him about her relationship with her father? Does she not trust him? What is he talking about? Of course she didn't trust him. Look at how he acted when his own father was a complete asshole. What is wrong with him? He could have asked her? He never asked.


End file.
